kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Second Transformation
The Second Transformation is the second episode of Kamen Rider Beetleborg this episode makes a debut of Beetleborg Rider Form. Andrew came back calling the Beetleborg Zecter and transformed into Masked Form using The Rider Belt and punched the worm to the floor ,fighted the worm and used the Beetleborg Dagger Gun to blast the worm and dagged the worm and the worm exploded creating a shockwave that hitted Roland and later ZecTroopers came And John too. John asked if he is Roland then ZecTroopers ran to Andrew ready to blast and John saw Roland on the floor at Andrew's House Andrew made food for Jo Mcormick and Jo said that the food was good and Andrew was reading newspaper and thinking about stocks.Jo said that the stocks will fit Andrew and Andrew said he is going to buy up a school and he is going to try and be the principal of the school and Jo said that is great. Rose asked a question to Roland about the person who transformed and Roland said he did not transform and said that Andrew transformed and John said find him. Rose went to get the Rider Belt to the meeting point and John said No. John Said said wait there is somewhere else you can go. Jane was riding her bike drawing in her notebook a picture. Jane said is will be okay to herself. Later, Roland and Rose where looking for the guy who transformed into Kamen Rider Beetleborg. Rose said he may be useless and Pat says that sucks and John said that's great. Rose said maybe he will not join ZECT if he does not we will eliminate him. Roland said are we allowed to do that?! and he said in the modern age? And here in america? Rose said it requires and Realize that when you act from here on. John drives with a motorcycle and gave it to Rose. Andrew went to a shop with a lady saying 1 basilisk salmon and a another lady said here and no smoking 5 people still smoked and Roland throwed water at one of the guys. Later, Roland and the guys got in a fight and Roland wins and told those guys to get lost. Jane gave Roland a book but actually he mackerel miso and said you cannot deceive my nose. Rose was driving the motorcycle to a workplace and calling on a phone. Rose went into a dark place with a gun and a flashlight. The floor had goo on the ground. Andrew wanted some food to eat and got food from the lady. Andrew said the food was delicious and the lady said it was her second time. Andrew said such a waste. Jane said are you a strange guy? Andrew said the lady's name is Jane. Roland said let's go outside. Roland said why do you have a rider belt? Andrew said tell me about ZECT! Then I Will Talk. Roland said I can't tell you the details but we can fight against the worm and protect peace. Andrew said It's not that you can't tell me... And I bet you just do not know. Andrew said I do not trust those who are not well informed. Andrew walked away but stopped and talked to Roland and Andrew said he was the strongest. Andrew said if mess up he will die. Roland said that guy... and called John with a phone. Pat said go to the point meeting Rose is at and said the qualified candidate has been killed. Roland said I understand. Someone was behind Andrew. Rose knows that a worm attacked a person and Roland knows that Andrew was in trouble. Rose says if one person transforms can they match the worm's clock up? John said of course. Roland ran off to help Andrew and drived on the motorcycle and the Beetleborg Zecter flyed somewhere. The man still was behind Andrew and turned into a worm and melted into a form and hit the 2 pipes. Andrew said when I said come he will come. This time Roland thinks he is going to transform into Kamen Rider Beetleborg. He Said Come! Beetleborg Zecter but the zecter went underground. Andrew said he was the chosen one. Andrew transformed again into Masked Form and a lot of worms come to Roland. But later Kamen Rider Beetleborg blasted the worms with the Beetleborg Dagger Gun and fighted. 1 Worm exploded and a other worm melted into a form and there was a worm again the worms clocked up hitting Andrew on the wall. He standed up and blasted the worm and knew the second form called Rider Form so he flipped the horn of the Beetleborg Zecter and turned into Rider Form. When He flipped the horn all of the armor hitted the worms. Andrew clocked up and everything was flying when clock up was over everything fell down even Roland. The worm exploded and later on a train platform there was a worm on top of the train so Andrew took Roland's motorcycle and found the worm and clocked up and fighted with the worm and 2 cars got destroyed. Andrew saved 2 people and the worm throwed a lot of cars and the cars exploded but Andrew is still alive. Andrew was about to do a Rider Kick and the worm exploded. The episode ends at Andrew's House Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Episodes